The Greatest Man I Never Knew
by Hieiz-Vegetaz-luver
Summary: A year after Vegeta dies during the Buu saga. Bulma expresses her thougts and feelings. Songfic. *complete*


"The Greatest Man I Never Knew"  
Disclaimer- Nothing that would be profitable is most definitely not mine.  
But you already knew that didn't you!!!  
A year after Vegeta dies, (in the Buu saga) Bulma's thoughts and feelings  
are expressed in this songfic.  
*************************************************************  
[The greatest man I never knew, lived just down the hall]  
Bulma looked down the hall at the bedroom she and Vegeta had shared. She  
had left all his things in it and closed it off, moving herself closer to  
her two children. When she walked down the hall sometimes she thought she  
could feel him, smell him, and on some occasions taste him.  
  
[And every day we said hello, we never touched at all]  
Bulma could remember the awkward silenced moments between them. The rarely  
ever spoke, and only every so often shared moments of intimacy. They always  
said a simple good-morning, or a hello, but never engaged in any deep  
conversations. Still she missed his voice.  
  
[He was in his paper, I was in my room]  
That's one thing that surprised me about Vegeta, he liked to eat breakfast  
slower than usual pace, for him anyway. He would read the paper, or maybe  
he just pretended to, I knew it was because he did not want to chit-chat  
around. When something needed to be said it was said. I was constantly in  
my lab; he would immediately go to train in the GR.  
  
[How was I to know he thought; I hung the moon?]  
I never really knew what Vegeta thought about me each day. Or if he even  
did think about me. But, sometimes I would catch him staring at me with a  
weird expression; I had always looked away and pretended I never saw him.  
  
[The greatest man I ever knew, came home late every night]  
By the time he was done training and showering I was asleep. Sometimes I  
would pretend and then be lulled to sleep by his deep breathes and smells  
of shampoo and soap.  
  
[He never had too much to say, too much was on his mind]  
Vegeta rarely spoke up, but I could tell he was always thinking about  
something. I only wish I could've known what he would think so hard about.  
  
[I never really knew him, and now it seems so sad]  
I now realize how little I actually know of Vegeta. I know I miss him  
terribly though. And it saddens me to think what we might have right now if  
he really was alive.  
  
[Everything he gave us, took all he had]  
I now realize what all he went through. I myself was having a hard time  
coping with the fact that I actually was in love with Vegeta. Wait, what am  
I saying was? I am. I have two beautiful children, and Trunks looks like  
his father more and more everyday.  
  
[Then the days turned into years, and the memories to black and white]  
When I think about the time when I was first getting to feel comfortable in  
the sayain Prince's company it seems so long ago. Years have passed,  
sometimes I can feel his arms around me and I feel young and much more  
alive, but when I open my eyes the world looks old and lonely.  
  
[He grew cold like an old winter wind, blowing across my life]  
Last night it was quite warm out, I was smelling the roses when a cold  
draft blew around me. I knew it was him. I know he is watching us and  
looking out for us. He will wait for us to join him. I'm sure if that now.  
  
[The greatest words I never heard, I guess I'll never hear]  
Vegeta never told me he loved me. I had confessed my love for him many  
times. I feel sad when I think that it's too late for him to tell me.  
  
[The man I thought could never die, s'been dead almost a year]  
Vegeta was always so strong. I used to think nothing could hurt him, let  
alone kill him. But, it is true; it's been a year since I last saw Vegeta  
in the flesh. I see him every night in my dreams, he's always trying to  
brush the tears off my cheek, but his hand goes right through me.  
  
[He was good at business, but there was business left to do]  
Vegeta was smart and helpful. Without him I feel tired and weak, I wish he  
would come and give me strength, he always did that to me. Made me  
something I really wasn't, I was stubborn when my knees were shaking, I was  
brave when I should have been huddled in a corner, and I never felt tired  
or weighted down, I was always young and alive, wild and free, alongside  
with Vegeta.  
  
[He never said he loved me, guess he thought I knew]  
"I love you, Vegeta." Whispered Bulma into the starry night. Vegeta smiled  
down at her from heaven. "You know I love you." He whispered in reply. For  
a brief moment Bulma looked right at Vegeta and smiled.  
*****The End***** 


End file.
